Many techniques exist for analysing a received communication purporting to represent a train of symbols and estimating what those symbols might be. For example, Viterbi equalisers and Decision Feedback Equalisers are technologies that have been employed to remove Inter Symbol Interference from the received signal (equalisation) and allow symbol estimation in the context of wireless telecommunications (e.g. in accordance with the 3GPP standards).